


[Podfic] Eating Crow

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: American colloquialisms causing problems, Asexual Character, BDSM elements, Both are virgins, Crowley has a penis, Crowley has a vulva, Drinking, First Time, Hand Job, London Kink and Fetish Community, M/M, Misunderstanding, Oral Sex, Orgy mentioned, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Role Reversal, Safe Sane and Consensual, aziraphale has a penis, brief appearance of Crowley's fucking-shit-up jacket, but I promise the explicit content is actually super soft, canon satanic nuns, dirty talking, face fucking mention, finding proof of God is hard, frank discussion of kink, table sex mention, wing touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: “I’m glad you lost the antichrist Crowley, it’s all worked out very well because of that,” said Aziraphale, apropos of nothing.Crowley leaned forward, staring at Aziraphale over the rim of his sunglasses. They were in the bookshop, enjoying their third bottle of celebratory vintages and the newfound freedom to openly fraternize, or whatever you wanted to call it. Aziraphale had even deigned to uncork his really good stuff, and they had been having a lovely time of it. Keywords: had been.“What are you on about?” said Crowley, frowning._______________________________Crowley and Aziraphale drunkenly argue about whose fault losing the antichrist was, and they have a very upsetting misunderstanding that makes Crowley, a demon, finding himself having to defend and back up God's ineffable plan to Aziraphale, an angel; and leaves Aziraphale wondering exactly what kind of filthy, dirty, foul demon he’d fallen for.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Good Omens Mini Bang, Prolix Podfics





	[Podfic] Eating Crow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eating Crow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038262) by [Fuuma_san](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma_san/pseuds/Fuuma_san). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 1:35:51
  * **File Size:** 88 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mKHtNBdLlegN-6LXog81ciWfX-YjxG2V/view?usp=sharing)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Hzf6mAGfQNvEm9m9ZbNwfjsMZ9MvHU9s/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Eating Crow_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038262)
  * **Author:** [Fuuma_san](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma_san/pseuds/Fuuma_san)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** semperfiona
  * **Music:** Prokofiev, Lieutenant Kije Suite, "Romance" 




End file.
